Weigthless
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Hermione får uppleva hur det är att få allt och förlora allt på samma gång. Kan hon någonsin få höra Dracos rös och få känna hans kropp mot hennes. Hur kunde han göra så mot henne?


**Weigthless**

När Hermione slår upp ögonen är klockan knappt fem på morgonen och det är fortfarande mörkt ute. Hon ligger stilla en sund och tittar ut i mörkret. Det är ett mysigt mörker. Sen plötsligt ler hon lite, det är jul. Hon kurar ihop sig under duntäcket och tvingade sig att bara tänka på dagens magiska innebörd. Som Jultomten och hans renar som under natten flugit land och rike runt för att lämna ut paket till alla förväntansfulla barn. Det här tror hon självklart inte längre på. Jultomtens existens försvann när hennes föräldrar tyckte hon var för stor för sånt nonsens. Men hon trodde heller inte på magi innan hon blev antagen till Hogwarts, så en liten del tror och hoppas att även Jultomten existerar.

För henne byggs julstämningen upp under hela december. Hon gled tillbaka i tankarna och minnen av de mest utstickande händelserna. Hon tillsammans med Harry och Ron i ett julpyntat Hogsmead. Hagrid som släpade in alla granar i skolan. Flitwick och McGonagall som pyntade de uppställda granarna i all världens olika färger. Och sen… på veckan innan jullovet. Det var på söndagen där allt hade börjat.

Det hade varit fest i fängelsehålorna. Uppbyggt med jultema. En fest för att fira julen innan nästan hela skolan åker hem för att fira med sina familjer. Harry var på uppdrag med Dumbledore och Ron hade bråkat med Lavender så han hade suttit och tjurat i sin sovsal.

Hon gick med Ginny, som enbart gick till festen i protest mot Ron och hans bestämmelser att hon absolut inte skulle få dejta någon!

Hermione hade för en gångs skull gått med på allt Ginny hade sagt och velat. Så hon stod snällt och lät sig bli iordninggjord. Resultatet blev inte helt förfärligt. Hon trivdes inte riktigt, men hon såg bra ut erkände hon motvilligt.

Ginny hade nästan fått dra med sig Hermione ner för trapporna till fängelsehålorna. Paniken växte för varje minut, ju närmre hon kom festen. Orsaken var Slytherin. Mer bestämt en viss Slytherinare. Om man ville gå närmare in på det så var denna Slytherinare blond och gråögd och lyssnade till namnet Draco Malfoy. Att han var nästan alla flickors hetadröm var ingen hemlighet alls – inte bara flickors heller för den delen.

Men han var en uppblåst, idiotisk, patetisk Slytherinare som absolut skulle göra vad som helst för att göra livet surt för den Gyllenetrion. Han var verkligen en idiot på hög nivå. Dock hade Hermione till sin förskräckelse mitt i hela denna gång på gång uppradandet av saker Malfoy var, hade hon upptäckt några egenskaper som skulle ha räknas till bra.

Upptäckterna var dessa:

Ett: han var extremt smart! Nästan fulla poäng på alla prov och han kunde nästan läroböckerna utantill fast han inte skröt om det.

Två: Han var lojal. Han verkade alltid hålla det han lovade och alla som han umgicks med (Slytherinare alltså) visade han sig väldigt lojal emot.

Tre: Han ser extremt bra ut.

Fyra: Något inom henne hade helt oväntat en dag bara sagt att han skulle, om de var ensamma aldrig behandla henne illa. Det var så starkt att det blev hela hennes tro.

Hon visste inte riktigt vad det var hos honom som hon egentligen hade fallit för. Kanske en blandning av alla ovanstående punkterna eller kanske är det bara en förhoppning om att hon skulle bli den utvalde. Att hon skulle kunna visa alla andra tjejer att Draco Malfoy hade valt henne. Att oavsett vad Pansy eller några av de andra Slytherinarna sa om hennes och Harrys och Rons relation, att hon var ett välgörenhetsfall. Att Harry endast umgicks med henne för att han tycker synd om henne. Så skulle hon vara den som fick Draco Malfoy.

Mitt under hennes tankar blev hon plötsligt knuffad.

"Oj! Förlåt", mumlade hon och tittade upp. När man talar om trollen. Det kändes som om hon skulle sätta i halsen och hon andades häftigt in.

"Lugnt, Granger…", svarade Malfoy långsamt och studerade henne.

Hon kände sig naken under hans blick. Den var inte elak, bara granskande och – kunde det vara möjligt eller skenet från facklan som spelade henne ett spratt? – såg nästan gillande ut.

"Honungsölen är slut, om det är det du är ute efter", sa Draco oväntat.

Hon var precis på väg att börja gå därifrån när han yttrade sig och hon stannade till. Han verkade nästan road av hennes beteende.

"De ska fixa mer, men det tar nog en stund."

"Okej", svarade Hermione och stirrade skeptiskt på honom.

"Så", sa han och lät huvudet tippa lite åt sidan medan han tittade på henne. "Ska vi handsa?"

Han log. Eller det var mer som en liten ryckning i ena mungipan. Ett halvt leende. Ett snett leende. En antydan till ett leende.

Plötsligt hade Ginny stått vid hennes sida och petade på henne i sidan. En uppmaning till att sätta lite fart. Säg för sjutton tomtenissar ja! Hon tänkte för en sekund att hon måste se helt chockskadad ut.

Dracos fråga chockade henne verkligen. Den chockade henne även positivt. Hela hon kändes fylld av sockerdricka och sockerdrickan spred sig med en kittlande känsla genom hela kroppen.

"Visst", hörde hon sig själv säga. Va?! "Det kan vi väl."

Han var varm. Hans händer värmde hennes svank. Han luktade rakvatten och något hon inte kunde sätta fingret på. Sig själv kanske? Sockerdrickan fortsätter bubbla runt i hennes kropp. Instinktivt lindade hon armarna lite hårare om hans hals. Han svarade genom att trycka henne närmare. När hon kände hans andedräkt mot kinden trodde hon att han skulle kyssa henne.

"Ska vi hämta lite honungsöl till dig?" frågade han istället.

Hon litade inte på sin röst, så hon bara nickade. Hans hand gled runt hennes arm och han förde henne med sig mot drickabordet. Det fanns återigen dricka på bordet.

Hermione kände sig extremt förvirrad. Vad håller på hända? Är det någon som spelade henne ett spratt? Hade Slytherinarna kommit överens om att göra såhär mot henne? Skulle hon analysera allt eller njuta av detta så länge som det ändå existera? Hon valde det senaste.

Ginny kom fram med Luna vid sin sida för att hämta mer dricka. Hon log ett diskret leende mot Hermione. (Varför var lät Ginny detta hända egentligen? Hatade hon inte allt med Slytherin? Även om denna Slytherinare såg ut som en Gud?) Draco fick henna att återvända till jorden när han räckte henne en flaska honungsöl och tog en själv. De tittade sig omkring, men såg inga stolar eller sittplatser någonstans. De gick ut från rummet och satte sig i trappen ute i korridoren.

"Du har alltid fascinerat mig, Granger", sa han och granskade henne igen på det där speciella sättet igen. "En av de få faktiskt. Inte för att jag har någon lista, eller så", lägger han till snabbt.

Hon log retsamt.

"Har du inte? Förstör inte det lite av Malfoy charmen? Att inte ha en lista över tjejer som fascinerar dig?"

Det var halvmörkt, men hon var nästan säker på att han rodnade. Hon fick självaste Draco Malfoy att rodna. Hon kände en svag känsla av triumf.

"Har du?"

"Har vad?" frågar hon.

"En lista?"

Han såg utmanande på henne. Det blev hennes tur att rodna. Hon skrattade till.

"Den är rätt kort."

"Jaså?"

Han ville veta. Han var intresserad av henne. Hon motstod lusten att gapa av förvåning.

"Du står med på den, om du nu vill veta", sa hon strävt.

Han sa inget bara log mot henne. Inte hånfullt, bara mjukt. När hon efter någon timme sa att hon skulle börja röra sig tillbaka till sin sovsal så följde han med henne. Det hade snöat galet mycket de senaste veckorna, men just den kvällen var stjärnklar och några få snöflingor föll sakta mot marken. Månljuset speglade sig i snön utanför och kastar upp ett mjukt ljus på dem där de går genom korridorerna.

Dracos hand ströks mot hennes och on rös till lite.

"Tack för att du följer mig", mumlar hon mest för att ha något att säga.

"Inga problem."

De såg på varandra. Hon vet inte riktigt hur det gick till, men plötsligt stod hon mot väggen med Draco framför sig.

"Du", sa hon nervöst.

"Ja?" svarade han mjukt.

"Min lista", hon vågade sig på att möta hans blick. "Du står överst på den."

Det blev tyst några ögonblick. Sen lutade han sig framåt och kysste henne. Kysste henne mjukt. Han lät sina läppar försiktigt snudda vid hennes innan han kysste hennes underläpp och hon särade på sina läppar och deras tungor möttes.

Ett leende spred sig på hennes läppar.

"Du", andades han och lät nästan lite generad. "Då när vi dansade. Jag… jag var tvungen att sluta dansa… det där med att jag avbröt och hämtade honungsölen. Jag blev så upphetsad att jag nästan inte stod ut…"

Hon såg häpen ut, fann sig snart och la sin hand runt hans nacke och kysste honom igen. Hennes andra hand letade sig ner för Dracos vänstra arm och stannade upp vid hans handled där hon lät den vila, slappt knuten runt hans handled. Hans ord kittlade i hela hennes kropp och hon fick gåshud.

Ingen av dem ville säga hejdå. Säga god natt. De skulle vara tvungna. Det var skola imorgon och de började klockan åtta med dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst. Hon var tvungen att gå. Ville inte. Men måste.

"Jag måste gå. Vi ses imorgon?" mumlar hon och kände sig lite yr, och pirrig. "Annars bryter sig väl Tjocka Damen ur sin ram och släpar in mig", säger hon när hon tittade på sin klocka med en grimas.

"Jag skämtar inte, är jag rädd", lägger hon till när han började skratta åt hennes kommentar.

Han log sedan brett. Han kysser henne en sista gång. Hur hon kom till sin säng är fortfarande en gåta för henne. Det här var den underbar natten som startade allt. Om ni tror det är slut här så har ni fel…

På måndags morgonen gick hon som på moln, svävade fram mellan sin koffert och badrummet. Tog på sig en helt oanvänd klädnad, fixade håret som Ginny gjort kvällen innan – Draco verkade ändå gilla hennes hår så – hon till och med sminkade sig och det såg nästan bra ut! Hon hade inte behövt allt hon gjort under morgonen – fixat håret, ny klädnad och smink – det gjorde henne mer säker på sig själv, men allt låg i hennes utstrålning, en utstrålning som fick killar som aldrig knappt sett på henne att vända sig om, och tjejer att irriterat titta på henne.

Hon flög nästan ner till stora salen, tittade sig snabbt runt och såg inte Draco någonstans upptäckte Ron och Ginny längre bort.

"Hej!"

"Wow! Vad är det med dig?" visslade Ron till.

"Inget, känner mig bara glad och lycklig", mumlade hon med ett leende. "Vart är Harry?"

"Han kom in sent, lät honom sova ett tag till, tar med en smörgås han kan äta innan lektionen", svarade Ron.

"Jag tror jag är kär", sa Hermione till Ginny när de tillsammans gick ut från "Jag är kär", sa hon fnissande.

"Nä, säger du det", flinar hon.

"Han kysste mig", viskar hon andlöst. Just där och då kändes allt bra.

Men när hon på rasten mellan talmagin och trollkonsthistorian gick nerför trappan på tredjevåningen för att gå på toa, fick hon oönskat sällskap. Tre Slytherinare, Pansy och hennes två vapendragare. De stod lutade mot dörren och spärrade vägen för henne. Hon tittade misstänksamt på dem och tvättade sakta händerna.

"Det går rykten om dig", säger Pansy släpigt och arg. "Lilla fröken plugghäst…", log hon spydigt och blängde på henne.

En klump började byggas på i magen på Hermione. Som nästan alla andra Slytherinare så förde de absolut inget gott med sig. Vad ville de nu? Eller hon kunde gissa sig till det, men vad hade de med det att göra? Allt Draco nuddade var "ren" mark. Hon skulle bli godkänd. Och det skulle Pansy helt enkelt bara få acceptera.

"Lilla fröken perfekt", fortsatte Pansy med illvilja i rösten. "Killar vill inte ha de duktiga tjejerna. Vill inte ha bokmalar. De vill ha de snygga och renblodiga tjejerna. Inte tråkiga idioter till Gryffindorare."

Hermione torkade sina händer och lät sedan ena handen vila mot sin trollstav.

Pansy avskydde henne verkligen, allt beror på Draco, på att hon är mugglarfödd, att hon är kompis med Harry, att får bättre betyg.

"Så bra för er då. Då måste ni i så fall kunna få vem ni vill, eller?" sa hon kallt och såg att hon träffade en svag punkt. Hon kunde tydligen inte få vem hon än ville trotts att hon tyckte att hon var en av de mer speciella tjejerna.

"Ville ni något speciellt eller vill ni ha hjälp med läxor?"

"Vi vill att du håller dig ifrån Draco."

"Även om jag av någon anledning skulle vilja hålla mig borta från honom så kan jag absolut inte garantera att han skulle vilja hålla sig borta från mig", svarar hon strävt. Pansy ler plötsligt triumferat. Vad Pansy än har räknat ut så kan det inte vara något bra. Hon skulle garanterat försöka förstöra allt.

Pansy klev åt sidan och tecknade åt de andra att göra likadant. Hermione var kall inuti när hon gick förbi Pansy och ut från toaletten.

Pansy var inte den som drog ut på saker så hon skred till verket direkt. Hermione kom in i Stora salen ensam efter trollkonsthistorian och såg Harry och Ron sitta på andra sidan bordet, och Draco på andra sidan salen. Hon tittade mot Draco men Slytherinaren såg inte henne komma in i salen. Draco skrattade och log brett mot Pansy.

Ett illamående vällde upp inom henne och hon skyndade sig fort fram till Harry och Ron. Några som åtminstone såg glada ut att se henne. Det kändes som en evighet har gått sen allt hände igår. Pansy kanske skulle lyckas. Lyckas få allt att gå åt skogen.

Hon hade tänkt sig att undvika Draco under resten av dagen, men hon hade inte behövt försöka, för hon såg inte till honom alls. Hörde inte ens av sig. Det var som att han inte ens existerade. Om Harry inte hade nämnt Malfoys namn i en ilsken mening hade hon faktiskt starkt börjat tvivla på om det faktiskt fanns någon vid namn Draco Malfoy. Hon hade förlorat. Det hade verkligen gått åt skogen nu. Det hon mest avskydde var att han faktiskt hade känt något, något som hon också kände.

Och det värsta vara att medan hon själv var kär i honom, och han uppenbarligen trots allt hade känt något för henne. Men Pansy var mer intressant och Hermione skulle aldrig kunna leva upp till hennes ideal. Hon vill inte vara som henne, men de var tydligen det Draco ville ha.

Hermione var ganska säker på att när Pansy väl fått det hon ville ha, dit hon ville ha det så skulle hon tröttna igen. Hon skulle sluta göra sig till och slappna av till sitt vanliga jag och hon och Draco skulle så samma relation som i förrgår. Ingen skulle längre inkräkta, så Pansy behövde inte anstränga sig länge då .

När Hermione på tisdagen kom ner för trappan på fjärdevåningen så satt Draco och Pansy på en stenbänk utanför klassrummet. Själv skulle hon ner till örtläran och ha dubbeltimme. Hon sög in ett andetag och slutade andas när hon såg honom. Han mötte hennes blick men höll den inte länge, han flackade mellan henne och Pansy. Men han rörde sig inte ur fläcken, Pansy log ett leende av skadeglädje. Hennes hjärta känns tyngre än hela slottet och Hagrids stuga känns tillsammans. Hon släpade sig genom dagen fast än hon ville sätta sig på sin säng och bryta ihop.

Ginny däremot var förbannad, på det där Weasley sättet. Kall och ihop biten. Hon hade bestämt sig för att slå följe med Hermione så ofta hon kunde. Ville knappt lämna Hermiones sida. Hon visade öppet och tydligt att hon avskydde Draco mer än vanligt. Han gjorde verkligen inte någonting de följande dagarna för att göra något för att försöka fixa allt.

"Vad ska du göra på jul då?" frågade Ginny.

"Stannar på slottet över jul. Kommer förbi Grimaldiplan efter jul. McGonagall vill bara ha kvar mig under julafton och diskutera saker", svarar Hermione och tog en tugga av sin paj.

Hon tittade upp och bakåt när Ginny fick ett argt uttryck och en mörk blick. Det var Draco som kommit in i salen och sökte med blicken ned för Slytherinbordet efter – troligen Pansy – något eller någon. Pansy höjde sin hand och vinkade åt honom med ett stort leende på läpparna. Hon försökte verkligen slita blicken från hela scenen, men det gick bara inte. Hon kunde bara hålla fäst mot Slytherinparet. Pansys leende såg , till hennes förfäran, äkta ut. Det var inte triumferande, skadeglatt eller på klistrat längre.

Men... Hon blinkade till och trodde inte sina ögon riktigt. Pansys leende hade dött ut av något som Draco sagt. Det slutade inte där, vände sig om mot Gryffindor bordet och hon bokstavligen tappade andan när han tittade på henne några sekunder innan han började gå framåt. Han var på väg rakt emot henne!

Ginny blängde giftigt på honom när han stannade.

"Jag vet inte riktigt vart jag ska börja eller hur jag ska säga det", började han men blev avbruten.

"Kan det ha något att göra med att du är hjärndöd och inte blivit begåvad med hjärnceller", gav Ginny som förslag.

Draco bet ihop käken för att inte tjafsa emot och drog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag har nog varit ganska dum, som mini vesslan här så hjälpsamt och charmigt påpekar", säger han sammanbitet.

"Jag trodde inte Slytherinarna var blygsamma! För du har varit mer idiotisk än så", korrigerade hon hans fel och tog en tugga av efterrätten som dykt upp framför dem.

Hermione tittade snabbt på Ginny och bad henne tyst att försöka att inte skrämma iväg honom innan han fått ur sig det han ville säga.

"Säg bara vad du vill, Malfoy", sa hon stilla och svalde några gånger.

"Be om förlåtelse. Jag… Jag är verkligen ledsen över hur jag betett mig den här veckan…"

"Du är Slytherinare, jag förväntade mig inte bättre uppförande av dig", sa hon spydigare än hon tänkt.

"Jag menade allt jag sa och gjorde", sa han och struntade i vad hennes giftighet. "Jag var… jätteglad", han rodnade. "Sen sa Pansy allt hon sa och hon började visa mig uppmärksamhet igen. Hon lyckades övertala mig att allt jag gjorde som inte gäller henne bara är fel. Jag tappade bort mig själv och vad jag ville."

Hermione log ett trött rakt leende.

"Igår kväll var det som att jag fick tillbaka min vilja och jag insåg att det inte är Pansy jag vill ha", han såg ganska sårbar där han stod och såg på henne.

Hela salen såg ut att ha stannat upp i sina aktiviteter och slutat äta och såg på dem. Hermione rodnade när hon såg detta.

"Kan du?" viskade han svagt. "Inget hände med Pansy." Hon fann inget svar på hans fråga.

"Tänker du låta honom komma undan? Hermione han är en kall skitstövel."

"Håll mun, Weasley!" fräste han. "Res på dig", sa han i samma bryska ton som till Ginny så han la till ett "snälla", i mjukare ton.

Hon styrde inte över sina egna tankar längre så hon ställde sig upp. Allt tycktes snurra och tankarna var tusentalt. Starkast och den som återkom mellan de andra tankarna var _det kanske faktiskt inte var försent. _

"Jag vill bevisa det för dig, vill visa det för alla. Vill att alla ser att det här", viskar han. "Jag vill ha dig."

Med de orden sagda så drog han sig henne intill sig och kysste henne. Eleverna började klappa händerna och busvissla.

Draco drog sig mjukt bakåt och log mot henne. Hermione vände blicken bort mot Slytherinbordet. Mötte Pansys blick innan hon slog ner den i golvet och tittade bort. Hon hade vunnit. Men vinsten var inte att hon slog Pansy. Vinsten var att hennes kärlek var besvarad.

Hon tittade upp, bet sig i läppen och försökte att inte le. Och kysste sen Draco igen.

Hermione suckar där hon ligger under täcket. Sträcker på sig och slappnar sen av i hela kroppen. Hon viker undan en bit av täcket och tittar på sitt nattduksbord och studerar det lilla silvriga paketet. Det hade legat där när hon vaknat och det kanske var dags att öppna det igen.

Hon tar darrande upp det och petar sakta upp tejpen.

Hon flämtar till. I paketet ligger ett silversmycke. Med ett hjärta täckt av små gnistrande kristaller.

Hon känner sig berusad av lycka och kärlek. Ljuset som börjat leta sig fram bakom gardinerna får smycket att gnistra ännu mer. Livet kunde inte bli mycket bättre än såhär…


End file.
